Willa's Revenge
by Mikey-Holmes-Choclate-Ninja
Summary: Years after that family dinner... What if happily ever after was possible. People are brought back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or it's characters. But Erika is mine.**_

**Chapter 1**

Rome. It was beautiful, just as I had pictured. I always dreamed about coming here but not like this. I sat in the back of a cab, pulling into the driveway of very elegant house surrounded by country side. Away from the humans, it peaceful. When my maker saved my life seven years ago, she had promised that we would see the world. We had, well parts of it before she was call back to that shithole to clean house. We shared love in Paris, found art in Venice and found magic in Ireland but we never made it this far. Her maker and his family lived here, that is part of the reason I am here. For you see the shithole she lived in was some back swamp town called Bon Temp in Louisiana. Her cleaning house, involved killing some sups that had pissed off the Queen of Louisiana. Unfortunetly, some of those Sups were a lot stronger then my maker. She knew it, the Queen knew it but she had hoped that when my Maker died that I would stay with her. Thankfully, My maker took care of that already, one last command. So here I was, in Rome.

The cac pulled to a stop infront of the house, he openned the door for me, I stepped out and paid him. He nodded, thanked me and hurried off. I sighed as I walked up the door and knocked on the beautiful carved out of oak. I looked out over the sceenary around the house as I waited, pulling my hair over my shoulder to keep it out of my eyes. I heard the door open as a women sighed, "What do you want? We don't need trash."

I turned and saw a beautiful african women, this must be Tara. My maker mentioned her. I sighed. "I need to speak to Mr. Morthman. I wont be long and will leave as soon as I have said my peace."

Tara looked me up and down then called behind her, "Girl here wants to talk to Eric. Says she will be fast."

There was a laugh before a man called out, "Let her in, Tara."

Tara moved to the side, I walked in and followed her into a large room where four other vampires sat. I knew who they were from My maker's stories. The blonde who stood off to the side was Pam, she still looked mean and in need of a lay. The brunette women was Nora, she looked annoyed. Then there were the two men sitting on the couch, the tall blonde was Eric Northman, the man I was here to see. The one beside him was Godric, his Maker, My maker didn't have much on him except that he was nice, he was also beautiful. Tara had joined Pam and they all stared at me. I rolled my eye, stupid command. I pulled out a envolope and placed it on the table before Northman. I looked him in the eye. "Willa is dead."

I turned around and headed toward the door but a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to see Tara staring confused at me to the letter. "Who are you? How do you know Willa and why would you tell us?"

I pulled my arm away form her and growled. "I didn't tell you Tara Thorton!" Tara stepped back at my words. "I told Northman because she told me to. I don't know why, all of you left her there in the shithole to suffer." I snapped. "She commanded me to tell Northman and give him that letter. She did it so that the Queen would never own me like she did her. Willa was my maker, my family!" I looked to the letter, "She loved you still, talked about you all the time. Promised that one day we would visit you but..." I shook my head and walked to the door. "The Queen killed her first." I walked out side, gasped for air that I didn't need and sat down on the steps. I closed my eyes as memory after memory flashed into my mind. I was alone, after seven years, I was alone again. My Maker, my mistress, my savior, my Willa. She was gone because the Queen was a bitch. I had nowhere to go, no home. It was a fresh start and I didn't know what to do. I stood up and began to walk down the drive way.

Suddenly I was surrounded by guards. I laughed the Queen was pushing her luck. They had guns pointed at me as one stepped forward. "You will come with us. The Queen wants you, Northman."

"Over my dead body, John." I smirked. He nodded to the men, they lunged at me. I smirked as I fought my way to John, I was the best fighter in Louisiana. No one could stop me and I proved it now as I killed every guard between me and John. Standing in front of him, I smiled. "What now John?"

"Why are you fighting, Northman?" John asked. "The Queens get everything that she wants. Just give in."

"I wouldn't let that stupid two cent whore touch me, John." I spat, he growled. "You might not care about who touches you but I like being clean."

He roared and lunged at me, I twisted, grabbing his arm, placing my foot on his side and twisted it off. He screamed and fell to the ground. "You will kneel before her, Northman."

I laughed, "Haven't you heard, John?" I smirked down at him. "Northmans don't kneel." I reached into his chest and pulled out his dead heart, he exploded on my shoes. "Great, these were my favorite." I dropped the goo in my hand, stood and dusted of my hands on my pants. Sighing I lifted my face to the sky and laughed.

"So Northman is it?" His voice rang out in the silence, I tensed as I felt them watching me. How long had they been there? What did they see and why did they follow me? "Is that the last name you chose?"

Without looking at them, I sighed, "No. It is the name she gave me because we don't know my real one. Erica Northman." I lowered my head and looked at him, "What do you want?"

"You." He stated. "To stay."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wrote to her every week, tried to call her but could never get her number and missed her with everything in me." He stated. "You are her childe, I can't know her like I want but I can know you."

"You wrote her?" I asked, he nodded. "Where?"

"Fangtasia." Eric answered, "It was where they told me that she worked."

I closed my eyes and laughed, "She never worked there, they wouldn't let her. She worked and lived in Bon Temp Northman."

Pam laughed, "Why, the fairy needed to be saved again and her sparkly twot couldn't help."

I growled, vamped to her and gripped her throut. "If you every mention that bitch in presence again, I will kill you." I threw her away form me. "You have no idea what Louisiana has suffered because of Her. I suggest you watch your words."

Pamela sat up and rubbed her neck, "You think you can take me? You are a baby."

"Yes," I smirked. "A half vampire baby Northman. Try it Pam, I dare you."

Tara held up her hand, "Half vampire?"

I smirked, kicked off the ground and flipped pushing my wings out behind me. They flapped behind me as I looked down at them, "Half Vampire. Half angel."

Eric smiled at me, "Well Erica, will you stay here?"

I landed in front of him, "I guess I could stay." I tensed as I heard a motor, "Where you expecting company?"

"No." Eric stepped to me and the other stepped in front of us as we waited. We saw a car heading up the road followed closely by a speeding SUV. I heard a gun shot, the car's tire blew and the car swurved before it stopped and the door openned. The driver jumped out and ran toward us. Eric focused on the driver, "Jason Stackhouse?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I gasped as the guards stepped out of the SUV and aimed at Jason. "Jason!" I screamed before jumping into the air and flying at him, I lifted him into the air and spun as the bullets shot at us. One hit me in the side but most where deflected of my wings. Jason held on as I headed us to the house, I dropped him at Tara's feet. "Stay!" Then took off again to the SUV.

"Erica!" He screamed. "They have Alcide!"

I roared and dove at the guards, I grabbed the roof and tore it off. Alcide was tide up in the back, I pulled out my knife and cut the ties before attacking the guards. Eric, Godric and Nora had joined me. Tara had grabbed Alcide and helped him back toward the house. I started to lose control as the last guard fell. I looked at Eric and nodded to him. He smirked and we ran to Pam, Jason, Tara and Alcide. I looked at Alcide, "What the fuck happened Al?"

"They came out of no where. Shot me, eletrocuted Jase." He stated slowly, still healing. "Said that Willa was dead."

Jason stepped to me and placed his hands on my face. "Is Willa dead, Erica?"

"Yes." I answered.

Jason dropped to his knees as Alcide cried out. "No! No, she isn't. Please, Willa?"

I looked to Alcide. "She was killed by Antonio." He growled, "The Queen," I spat, "commanded her to attack him. Without us."

Alcide stared at me before lifting his head and roaring out in anger. Jason was shaking but didn't let a tear fall, "Hoyt is on his way."

I nodded, "I figured. Are you hurt?" Jason shook his head. "Al?"

"I'll heal." He answered. "You were shot."

I smirked, "I'll heal." He laughed as Jason stood up to check. "Jason, right side below the rip." I stated, he moved around and lifted my shirt to see it. "See already healing." I said as the bullet pushed itself out.

"When was the last time you fed?" Jason asked. I looked away from him and didn't answer. "Damn it, Erica! When?"

"A month." I answered. Alcide growled as Jason swore. "I am fine, I'll eat soon."

"You always say that Eirca then we have to pick you up off the floor and force feed you because you never do." Jason stated. "Do you want to die?"

I sighed, "No, of course not. I just forget or get busy with something else. I'll fed Jase, promise."

Jason sighed, "You better." He wiped the blood off my side and lowered my shirt. "Hello again Eric, Godric, Pam, Tara and Nora." They nodded to him, Jason looked up. "He is here."

I smiled and looked to see Hoyt dropped next to me. He had changed since the last time I saw him. His brown hair was still short, his brown eyes looked almost black and he wore jeans and a black tank. He nodded to me before he pulled Jason to him and kissed him. I was so excited when I found out they were mates, Jason was as well. He was freaking out that Hoyt didn't like him like that, idiot. I giggled as Jason moaned and hugged Hoyt close, Hoyt smirked and pulled back, "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, Erica went all soldier on them."

"Viking." Hoyt corrected. "She went all Viking on them." He let go of Jason and turned to me, "Hello sister dear."

"Hoyt!" I jumped on him and hugged him. "I have missed you."

He chuckled, "I have missed you as well." He set me down, moved my hair from my face. "I had to take care of somethings before I could come. Arlene, Kieth and the kids are safe in Paris. Lafayette and Kevin are in the Bahamas again." He laughed, I giggled. "Andy and his little girl are gone, safe. No one will find them. Let's see was there anyone else?" He looked at me, I hit him. "Oh yes, I forgot Sam and his baby girl are in London, with a shifter pack. So everyone is safe from the Queen and her bitch."

Jason tensed but forced himself to relax, "My home?"

Hoyt growled, "Burned. As was your Gran's house." Jason gasped and shook his head. "I am sorry love."

"It is okay, Hoyt." Jason stated. "It was just houses."

"No Jase, they were your family homes. I am sorry that we couldn't save them." I stated as I hugged him. "We will make them suffer for it."

Alcide stood and nodded, "We are going after them but we need a plan and help."

Hoyt laughed, "We have Northman, both of them." I turned to him. "Willa was his childe, they murder her after torturing her to near death. Revenge is a family thing, rememeber?"

"Tortured her?" Eric asked.

"How about we talk about this inside, Northman." Hoyt started, "Jason is tired and cold."

"How do you..." Jason started, Hoyt pointed to his heart. "I'll never get used to that."

Hoyt smiled, "I know. Now inside." I giggled as Jason saluted him and headed to the house, Hoyt helped Alcide. "Punk."

"Yeah but he is your punk, Hoyt." I whispered, Hoyt smirked and nodded as we headed to the house. "This is so wierd."

Tara laughed, "You are telling me, when did Hoyt and Jason get together?"

"Seconds after Hoyt was turned. He rose out of the dirt, looked at Jason and growled 'mine', Jason smiled and stated 'yours'." I smiled. "They have been together ever since then."

"Wow." Tara smiled, "I am happy for them."

"Thanks." Hoyt commented as we walked into the house. "It is good to see you again Tara. Sorry for any rude comment that Erica threw at you, she isn't your biggest fan." I glared at him, he chuckled. "Did you keep calm around Godric?"

I hit Hoyt, "Yes, now shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Can never have a secret with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Nope." Hoyt smiled. Godric smiled softly at me, I shifted on my feet before turning away. He chuckled, disappeared from the room only to return moments later with two glasses of blood. He handed Hoyt one then held the other out to me. I went to wave it off but Hoyt growled. "Erica Freyja Northman!"

I sighed and took the glass. "Thank you Godric." I downed it and set it down on the table. "Happy?" I asked Hoyt.

"Not even close but it will do." He growled as he drank his glass and sat next to Jason. "Sit."

I sat down next to him, "Jerk."

"Deal." He snapped. When everyone sat down, he looked to Eric. "Now questions?"

"Torture?" He asked.

I flinched, Hoyt reached and grabbed my hand. "It is a daily thing with the Queen. At least it was for me, Willa and Erica." Jason whimpered, Hoyt kissed him. "The Queen wanted Erica in her control, in her bed." I gagged, he smirked. "Willa said it would never happen. So every day the Queen would find things to punish us for. Erica got the worst of it because she couldn't keep her mouth shut." He looked at me, I smiled sweetly. "Willa was close but Willa was strong. She held out, then the Queen set her on missions. Missions that she should have never survived but she did. Only the last one, the Queen and her bitch tortured Willa until she could barely stand then sent her after a very powerful wolf. She died fast. The wolf came to us and told us, we ran."

Jason sighed, "Antonio was a friend." He closed his eyes, "He never would have hurt Willa if there was another way around it."

Pam held up a finger, "Are ever going to tell us who this Queen is?"

I tensed as Jason began to shake, Alcide growled as Hoyt roared out in anger. I moved to Jason, sat on his lap, placed his face in my hands. "Jase? Jason, come back to me. Your okay. They are here, you are safe, Hoyt is fine. Come back to us. Jason Stackhouse, do you dare give in to them. Focus." Jason gasped and looked up at me. I sighed as I moved away, Hoyt hugged him and Alcide began to pace. I turned to Tara, "The Queen of Louisiana is Jessica Hamby, Childe of William Chompton. Her consort, right hand whore is..." Jason whimpered, Hoyt growled and Alcide nodded to me. "Sookie Adele Stackhouse."

"What?" Tara stood up and looked to Jason. "Sookie would never, you're ly..."

I grabbed her throat, "Do not finish that sentence Thorton."

"She isn't the same girl you left Tara." Jason whispered. "She lost it when Jessica turned her. She is some half Vampire, half Fairy monster. She murdered her husband, drained her daughter and enslaved the whole town." Jason closed his eyes as his tears fell. "She tortured my wife and slit my childrens throats. She chained me to a wall and whored me out until Willa came and demanded me as payment for her service to the Queen."

I closed my eyes as I remember Jason when Willa brought him home. I glared at Tara. "You know nothing of the horror of Sookie Stackhouse." I turned to Eric, "You should have let her die." I dropped Tara and walked back to my seat beside Hoyt. "The Queen and her whore are going to die, the only question is are you going to help us or am I going to have to fight you too?"

"Erica?" Hoyt growled.

"Don't Erica me." I snapped. "Northman loved her, Tara was her friend. I need to know now if they are going to try and save her!"

Eric watched me, "I need proof."

I nodded, "Al, call Amelia."

Alcide pulled out his phone and walked outside. Hoyt sighed, "Tara, Erica is right. Will you try and help Sookie?"

Tara glared at me but looked at Jason, "I want to see this proof."

I nodded, "I am tired."

Hoyt laughed as he looked at his watch, "The sun is coming up. Can we stay here are do we need to go to ground?"

"You can stay here. Only the first five rooms are taken on the second floor, choose one." Eric smiled.

"Thrid floor at the end." I stated before running off.

Hoyt sighed. "Can't run forever Erica."

"Watch me!" I shouted back before I ran up the stairs to the room, closed the door and laid on the bed to cry. I let my emotions go and screamed out in fear. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

I took deep breaths as the door openned and Eric walked in. I closed my eyes as he walked to the bed and sat down. He moved me to the middle, covered me with the blanket, laid down next to me and wrapped in arm around me. "It is okay to show pain, little Viking. It does not make you weak, it makes you passionate. rest and tomorrow we will make those who hurt you suffer for it." He kissed my forehead and began to sing to me, I didn't understand a word but it was beautiful. It was the last thing I heard before the sun pulled me under.

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes and stretched. I sat up, looking up at the room and smiled. It was really nice, just my style. Dark rich brown and light green, I laughed. I got out of bed and took a shower. As I stepped out, I noticed an outfit on the counter. I picked up the note that laying on top. Pam.

_You are a Northman. Now you should dress like it. Auntie Pam._

I smiled as I pulled on the black skin tight jeans, red lace bra and black and red corset. I brushed my blonde hair and left it down Slipping into the red heels at my door, I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I heard them arguing before I got there. It was Tara and Eric. "You can't honestly believe them, Eric. This is Sookie. She wore sundresses, went to church, never swore and believed in the good in everyone. I bet if we went right now, we would find her sitting at home with her family."

Eric sighed, "We will see the proof then deside what to do."

"They are lying." Tara snapped. "The wolf, Hoyt, Jason and that bitch." She growled. "I bet if we check, Willa will be there at Fangtasia as well."

I snapped, jumped off the stairs and flew at her. I gripped her throat in my hands and squessed. "You dare!" I hissed as I pushed my mind into hers. She screamed as I broke into her thoughts. "You dare!" I heard footsteps behind me.

"Erica! No." Hoyt tried to touch me but I lefted a hand and shot him back with a ball of light.

"No!" I turned to Tara. "See!" I pushed my memories into her mind. She screamed as they ran through her mind. "See!" All the torture, the blood, the raping and the death. "See! All of it!" I screamed as I forced her to watch Sookie torture her husband and murder her daughter. I forced her to watch as she killed Jason's family. I forced her to watch Willa suffer, Lafayette die and Arlene raped. I forced her to watch as Hoyt and I found Willa's body seconds before she exploded. I forced her to feel our pain. I pulled back from her mind and stared down into her scared eyes. "You dare." I pushed off her and walked to Alcide, who held me in his arms. "She said we lied about Willa. She dared."

Hoyt rushed to Tara's side, "Tara? Can you hear me?"

"Y... yes." Tara whispered. "What did she do?"

Hoyt sighed and sat on the floor. "She forced her memories into your head. It is very dangerous for her and for you." Hoyt looked to me in Alcide's arms. "She has only done it once before and part of person's mind stayed with her." He closed his eyes. "Amelia can take images from her mind and share them with us but to do what Erica did, it could lock you in your mind forever. Tara, I know Sookie is your best childhood friend but niether of you are children. You have to stop seeing her as the girl you use to know."

"Who did she do it on before?" Pam asked.

"Alcide." Hoyt looked at us. "It is why they are so close, like siblings."

"She shot you wth light." Eric growled. "That is a fae power."

Hoyt sighed and looked to me. "You are not wrong but I am an Angel, Eric. Light is our power as well."


End file.
